valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/A Circus Darkly/Killers
4irgx - EYTakuFAW, GMT+2, Active trader. When I'm not killing, I'm sending. Play throughout day (holiday so nothing else to do all day). Priority to newest logins and fellow traders. Send FAW or AW, any levels. Aiming for top 300. * 51nkd - Nightingale, GMT+7, need active senders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... Frequent senders?? I'll send you back... Currently rank 128 (thanks to you)... * 5l0di - 黒光り★, GMT+7, need active senders / traders, FAW is priority but i'll takedown any AW too (my sword is still in surplus because i'm inactive for several events as per june 2014) * 62pmh - CC Mir - needs a lot of senders, very active in events, can kill FAW and also will kill AW for you~ * 2n9n2 - HyphyMudAWK - active KILLER in NEED of SENDERS, going for RANK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * 64bhe - CC*Douglas - very active AW and FAW Killer - looking for senders who are active, I kill any aw sent to me, I'll also send some back to those who want me too. * 6j3ra - Jitte - Looking for FAW Trader/Sender, I always send FAW back to people who sends me, will also help kill FAWs if I don't get AOE. * 6e3ip - Myamo - Im looking for honest FAW-Traders and Senders - I always send back FAW's to ppl who send them to me , also ill gladly help with killing your FAW's. *3o2tq - AW/FAW Trader, I am active and shall send back FAW that are tooken down in 1 BP ;) *6k319 - Yoonski★ - Very active friendly FAW Killer/Trader. Adding senders. I always send back FAWs that AOE/dont die in 1 BP ^0^ *4vgjg - トックス ✩ - need active AW/FAW senders. *5dxgh - BCrshr - Online almost all day, currently rank 208. Looking for senders. Will send back whenever I can. * 6fwsn - Kuronusu - GMT -3. Active AW killer and FAW trader/killer! * 5grke - DestinyFAWK, active killer, currently rank 58, looking for senders, will kill both of ur AW and FAW even if extra BP needed *6jwiv - Mami★Tomoei: FAW Trader GMT-8. I send to those who send to me *530fi - Seryuu - Online almost all day, will kill anything you send, currently rank 188. * 5w9h5 - EY★はつゆき FAW trader/killer, active most of time. Prefer traders that also are active all day. * 6d6q3 - Carol - AW/FAW killer, Active all day. New players are welcome .Will trade FAW, please share your findings :) *4gh38 - I kill whatever's sent my way. *6luju - (aiming for top 500) Trading FAWs * 2qxpm - Alaska, FAWK. PST, active at night. * 3qvlc - RUトモロ　－ Im aiming for rank 300 , looking for FAW traders and senders , my team consisting of HURs can easily take out FAWs , just send that witch to hell(me) XD. * 5el55 - TomoFawPls, looking for active senders of all levels, i am on most of the day to kill your fantasy so send anytime (always top rank 75) * 5r7mß - I kill Archwitches and Fantasy Arch Witches for you . Just add me and send. キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!!!!! * 50su5 - need active AW/FAW senders i can help you kill witch as quick as possible =) *5p7fn - Thratos FAW killer and trader (will send back to senders if i see them), online 10am-12pm GMT+0 *5qe6p - Yui, GMT+8/ Fawk, will kill your AW if sent to me as well, will send back to whoever send me their FAWs. * 64ovu - Linh: Active F/AW killer/trader and will send back if logged in within 1 hour. *591xn - SP_Himeragi, looking for active sender, No Trader coz too many to handle, I make sure your AW & FAW stay dead, GMT+7 online at 7am > 7pm Status: VERY INTERESTED (might go zombie) *6r5u0 - FAW/AW senders and traders very active! * 25qm5 FAW/AW Killler. Active/on summer break from school. I have notifcations on so if you do send one, I will get it and tend to it. *4ch1k - Qpz4, FAW / AW killer, GMT -5 avtive 6-12pm will trade FAW *3fgf2 - ﻿Ｓｉｎ, F/AWK. UTC-4, active 24/7. I'll try to send back anything I find. *61ojl - Noire, UTC-8. Active most of the day, and will ace AWs/FAWs without fail (i.e. spend extra BP if needed). Rank 11x consistently. *46ne5 ~ PDT, will use battle points on (Fantasy) Archwitches if nobody else will defeat so you don't have to waste any, also will flee and send my FAW after 4 turns of damage. *4tt0x - Caliwar, GMT+1, looking for FAW trader/sender * 3rvjl - Crescentia, very active F/AWK (unless sleeping) , GMT+7 (time zone doesn't matter), will kill anything you send to me. Feel free to add me :) *o2iyn8 - prim56 - FAWK killer - Australia Time - active most of every day - send back to anyone active in last hour *3ncul - Dritch- can kill all my AW and most of my FAW (as long as i dont get nuked), sends FAW to most recent login if that does happen :p *6cr50 - Champ-]a FAWK - GMT+7, looking for trader/sender. Active all day. more so evening/night. *5chhx -김치 FAWK - GMT+7, spam me with FAW !! *56cvn - Saddy , F/AWK GMT+8 need sender. Will be active this event. *5sp0k- CCJmsFWK- active all day :) add me~ sharer or sender all welcome * 5qeld - Ireste - F/AWK - GMT but active all day. Will update name with Zzz or AFK when not on. I'll kill your AWs too if I see them and have the BP! * 6g4qp- Rimsui- AWK-CST-active throughout the day. * 5sq04 - Wannabeally, looking for trader/sender active throughout the the day * 5nvk7 - 和子ちゃん, F/AWK. UTC +7, just send me everything you meet, I'll take care of it carefully. * 5r6ah- SoshiLove, AWK, Semi FAWK, GMT, active throughout the day, senders and sharers both welcome * 6em3x- Nerewa F/AWK GMT+2 active 24/7 * 6hbak - Cire. FAWK. PST. Looking for sharers. Most active at late night. * 61ery - XV Weiss FAW damage dealer/AWK. I am most of the time active i send and share my FAW too. * 5au13 - Juvia ON / OFF | Can deal up to 2mil damage to FAW | Will kill AW in 1BP. | GMT+1 * 4stbr - Radiant,searching for senders,will kill everything got lots of swords to spare * 65tl9 - Arturia, FAWK. CET (GMT+1) timezone. * 5m5f4 - KR.Sync (GMT+8) looking to help those who can't kill their own AW. * 2avwa - GMT+1(doesn't matter, my sleeping hours are weird), active all day, will kill AW and FAW * 2elho - ✩Tsuki★ FAWK, Active all day, will send back FAW as well. * 5ohwd - KindnessOn! ( GMT+7 ) , AW/FAW Killer / Sender , Active Randomly :v , Help All AW / FAW I see and send back if i can :D . * 4kljs - Granola active through the day. FAWK. Will kill anything you send. * 60ywq - Sunday, F/AWK (EST), FAWK, send if I lose. Active until exams, then active again. Will kill AW if I have points and they're not low * 3sn5y - Seish - I trade from two alt farm accounts. (nonstop sends) Also kill anything in my send box using my BP. * 60omo- Tony - looking for senders * 63ys6- ☆Nid☆ FAWK. GMT -8, can kill AW if needed too :3 *605qy - Terminexia, FAW Killer/Hitter/Trader, GMT+8. Very active unless asleep. Will use extra BP if I get nuked! Will kill AW if BP allows it. Will also send back to active senders! \(^-^) * 67gvv - Thong. AWK, and FAW damage dealer. Can kill FAW in 1 BP in some occasions. Also trade FAW * 2mjgx - Jaeger or JgerFAW4FAW or Jger -TRADE. FAWK (GMT -6) I'll trade to those who send FAWs back to me. I'll kill ur FAWs most of the time and I am willing to use a second BP if I get nuked. Active most of the time btw * 6bgbr - ★メルン★( GMT-8) F/AWK and Trader, will send to those who send to me. Will kill anything you send. Active throughout the day. * 5fht4 - May★. Clicks for more info about me! And post on my message wall if you really want to add me, or have some special request. * 5cr6m - MasterZ-AWK - F/AWK and Trader. All day on weekend and 6-10 weekdays GMT-3. Trying to rank help me is help you! * 6gxqy - Tvemilosti - AWK and FAW trader * 33f3k - SLC_Scythe - FAW Trader/Killer. Will kill any FAW you SENT. * 4hspo - かf/awk. - F/AWK, UTC+8. * 5voan EYTapOn/Off - f/awk trader (: * 6ofxy Conner: Can kill any AW sent. AWK * 4hn99 - JJ (GMT+8) Can 1bp KO FAW, will trade FAW with those who send FAW to me *Haz many swordz* * 4qfyb - Onii-Chan~ FAW Killer PST on most of the day weekend or weekday *4o6bq - NE Ayu. I play casually but I need comrades! *5x4g7 - dMn4t Active 24/7 AW/FAW Killer *5x8u2 - Shiki_Gami (GMT+7)/ FAWK- online almost day *55qwt - Ero-kun AWK - AWK/FAW Damager/Killer (low probability), GMT+8 almost online all day * 4224o - Gria Thetis - Looking for FAW senders. I'm pretty active and I will try to send back as much of my own FAWs as I can, so be sure to display yourself logged in within 1 hour so I'll know if you're online or not.SuppaTenk * 5djms - SP Chaotix - AW/FAW Killer and/or Trader. Can kill any AWs even if its in low health, still have many swords to spare. * 5ffil - Xzin - FAW killer/trader. priority to send to those who send me back. online most of the day. thanks * 2rfq2 - ★Symphony★ - FAW killer/trader. Will always send back, and I am willing use bp to kill FAW. * 5bdrp - Phoenix (in Japanese) - F/AW Killer/Trader. Willing to use BP if fail to kill and would trade FAW to those who sent to me, guaranteed most of the time to kill, almost active all day in every week. * 4่jykw - WJOKERW๑On/Off - FAW damage dealer. almost active :) * 6oh4p - Artorias (GMT+7) - Killer/trader, will send back to those who send me FAWs. Aiming for for top 300. * 5q0v2 - KR.rystal - FAWK/AWK, active 18 Hours a day, low level players do add me, I'll kill anything you send (AW/FAW), I will not send FAWs to you as I will usually save BP to kill AWs for lowbies, but I will on occasions. Will only send to those logged in within 1 Hour. * 5j28m ~ Online most of the time ~ send me Faw And I also send it back ~ Fawk * 5ael7 - Tam5ael7-ON/OFF - FAWK Need active senders, I will send back ocasionally. Online 24/24 but if you see the OFF mean I'm busy/napping so I may or may not kill your witch. * 6enhj - Lord Sir (GMT -7) - AW Killer, FAW Trader. Will attempt to kill FAW if not dead in the last 10 minutes. Prioritizes send-backs on who sends me. * 6ime1-Star★FAWK, mainly looking for FAW traders send back 100% to those who send me. GMT+8. * 2pl2w night time player.AW\FAW killer,and FAW trader * 3vfgi - FlemimewON ( GMT+8), AWK. Need AW senders and FAW if possible. I'm just a AWK but I can pretty much kill FAW if I'm lucky enough. I have 50% chance to kill FAW. Thanks! * 6i03k - OniiChan (GMT-8) AWK. On generally on the entire day from 8am - 12am. Will kill CHUNK FAWs from anywhere 4k - 2 mil. * 5ongy - Nina/AWK/Semi FAWK - just need active sender * 6hpny - KyonKunAWK (GMT-7) - Looking for FAW/AW Senders * 491st - ACTIVE Mainly looking for AW senders, i'll try to help with FAW too OVO/ * 50mw2 - Seraphion - FAWT, F/AWK - (GMT+7) Looking for F/AW senders, i'll kill your AW if i have BP to kill your AW, i'll kill your FAW more than 1 BP if still not die. Feel Free to add me * 68klm - Klaf - (FAW Trader!) Willing to kill all your AWs and FAWs even if it takes multiple BPs. I will also Send FAWs back when I can! Aiming for top 300 so I'm using multiple Valkyrie Swords daily! Very active! Feel free to add me! Thanks! -Klaf * 6hiao - ★Noc FwkON/OFF - Looking for active FAW senders! Need help to get rank. I will kill your AW always if I have BP. I will send FAWs back to my regular senders/traders~ I really appreciate of any help ♥ Cheers! Category:Comrade Requests